


So Emo

by somedaydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance - Freeform, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Multi, Paladins, This is trash, Voltron, don't even bother, klance, literal trash, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedaydreamer/pseuds/somedaydreamer
Summary: A bunch of trash Voltron one-shots. Read at your own risk.





	So Emo

Inspired by a strange text post on Tumblr.

All of the paladins were sitting in the common room, listening to Allura tell them what their next mission was going to be like and what they need to work on in training. 

"Lance!" Allura said, startling the blue paladin from his daze. 

"Yes, my lovely princess?" Lance shot up, replying in his flirtatious voice. Allura rolled her eyes. 

"Lance, you need to work on sparring more. I've seen you in battle, you need more work."

"What?" Lance asked. "I'm like, the best fighter of the paladins."

"Uh sure," Keith said, rolling his eyes and punched Lance's shoulder. 

"Shut up!" Lance yelled. "I pretty much am!" He swiped Keith's bayard out of his gloved hand and onto the ground. 

"Hey!" 

"Lance, make sure you practice with up to level four today with the gladiator."

"Ughh," whined Lance. "Fine, Princess."

Allura rolled her eyes again as Keith bent down to pick up his own bayard. Just as he was about to sit back down, Lance swipes it from his hand and shoves it in his pants.

Keith looks at Lance confused. "Dude, what are you doing?" 

"If you want it, you'll have to get it back!"

"Dude really? Why are you so weird?" Keith asked. "I'm not reaching into your pants."

"Paladins!" yelled Allura, trying to get their attention again. "Please listen to me!"

"Yes, and stop your shenanigans!" Coran stood up. He twirled his mustache. "The princess knows what's best for you. And the entire universe is counting on you! So I would listen."

"Thank you, Coran," Allura said. "Now-"

Allura paused as she looked down to Keith sticking his hand into Lance's pants. Keith looked up at her, wide eyed, hand still in Lance's pants. 

"Sorry, Allura," Keith said, blushing and pulling out his hand with his bayard in it.

Allura kept talking about the mission and explaining what each paladin had to do for at least ten more minutes. Keith was blushing and inching away from Lance the entire time.

Lance scoots over to Keith and says, a bit too loudly, "If you haven't noticed I have a bon-"

"LANCE!" everyone yells.


End file.
